Lost in Lilies
by youreviltriplet
Summary: Oneshot for the Pickup Line Challenge by that.crazy.hp.fan on HPFC.


**Hey! This is a oneshot for The Pickup Line Challenge by **. **on HPFC. **

**At the moment, I'm having a bit of writer's block with my two stories. So I decided a challenge would add to my stories and also use up some of my wasted creativity. So here it is. It's based on the song **_**Lost in Stereo **_**by All Time Low, which is a great song **

**Lyrics to the chorus are below if you're interested. I won't put them in the middle of the story, because I know how annoying it is when you're just reading a story and then some random song lyrics come into it. It's fine if you make the lyrics dialogue or thoughts or something the character does or whatever, but I don't really like it when they just come into the story randomly. So yeah. **

**Oh yes. In this, Scorpius is in Gryffindor, as he is in quite a few fanfictions. **

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read it. Enjoy!**

" _She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go_

_But she's so_

_Lost in stereo_

_Lost in stereo_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_In stereo_

_Lost in stereo_

_I've been waiting, for so long_

_And she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope, cause she's so_

_Lost in stereo _

_Lost in stereo "_

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the term before the summer holidays started. The warm just-turned-summer air was full of the excited chatter of students as they poured out of the Entrance Hall and into the grounds.

He only saw her when he entered the village. She was just ahead of him. Her red hair shimmered in the sunlight, and her mouth was open in laughter at something her friend had just said. One of her arms was around a Gryffindor girl he didn't recognise; the other was around Rose Weasley. Rose's brother, Hugo, walked next to them.

The group headed to the Three Broomsticks. Scorpius followed.

He ran a hand through his white-blonde hair. This was it. Today, he would tell her.

Ever since the Sorting Hat had shouted, "_Gryffindor_!" five years ago, and she had jumped excitedly down from the stool to sit down at the table next to him, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He had thought that being in Gryffindor wouldn't reveal anything good or of use to him – he was wrong. With her blazing red hair and clear blue eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Her personality was as fiery as her hair. It had taken him a year to gain her trust, and stop her attempting to hex him every time she saw him. They still didn't talk much, but at least he could walk into the common room without the risk of flying bogies attacking him. She knew him now, and trusted him. For four years he had ignored his feelings and kept them hidden.

But now it was different. He was seventeen, and if he didn't tell her soon, he'd never get the chance.

He went to sit in the Three Broomsticks, at a table in the corner. Rosmerta arrived to ask him what he wanted – well, in less words. In fact, what she said was, "Order?"

"A butterbeer, please," he said shortly, and she went to get it. He kept his eyes fixed on the group of four people who sat at a table by the door. They were chatting animatedly.

He heard Rose say, "Hey, we should so go to _Sparks_ later!" The rest of them noisily agreed – "Yes!" "Totally!" "Awesome!"

His head jerked – of course! The perfect setting! _Sparks_ was a new club that had opened up next to The Three Broomsticks at the beginning of the year. It was a popular nightspot for Hogwarts students who liked to stay out late. Its interior was dark, with a bewitched ceiling that seemed to glow neon colours and move of its own accord.

It was the perfect place.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the four friends got up from their table, making plans to meet up at <em>Sparks <em>at eight o' clock. Scorpius sat at his table for another half hour, nursing another butterbeer, before getting up, paying, and heading for the door. Once he was out in the street, he pondered about which shop he should go to. Suddenly he knew the ideal place.

_English Rose _was one of those shops that sells heart-shaped soaps, bunches of multicoloured flowers (magically kept alive) and bewitched cards that sing shrilly when you open them. A bell rang when Scorpius opened the door.

"Oh, a customer!" exclaimed a plump witch in pale pink robes, practically leaping up from behind the desk and rushing towards him.

"Yeah, I'd like a bunch of flowers, please."

"Oh, yes, dear – would you like these peonies, or maybe some orchids – or these roses, they make a lovely gift for a girl, you know?" the witch suggested, pointing to several different bunches.

Scorpius didn't hesitate before he answered.

"No, thank you. Could I have some red lilies, please?"

* * *

><p>He saw her in the centre of the club. She was dancing alone, looking completely at home as her body moved gracefully to the beat. Her eyes were shut and her silky red hair was being flung around her face like an invisible wind was blowing. She was oblivious to anything and everything around her as the beat of the music seemed to overpower her senses.<p>

She seemed to blend into the music, to become one with it.

She was lost in the melody.

He readied himself: it was now or never. He gripped the flowers in his hand. His feet had a mind of their own as they brought him across the dance floor to stand a few feet away from her.

_Come on. Tell her._

He moved forward a bit more.

_Now._

He closed his eyes – he didn't want to look at her when he told her. A pause. He couldn't think of what to say, so he blurted out, " You're so hot, when I look at you, I get a tan!" Oh crap. Why in the name of hippogriff was he so stupid? "I mean I – what I meant to say was – I like you." He raised the flowers to his chest.

He opened his eyes to see her reaction. But she wasn't there any longer. He searched blindly for the familiar flash of red hair. And there. Just a few feet from where she'd been.

That guy in her year – the twin. Lorcan... or Lysander, he couldn't tell. He had taken her arm, pulling her towards the wall to stand there.

She was talking to him.

Laughing.

Smiling her normal, beautiful smile.

He leaned down until their faces were only a few inches apart, and seemed to ask something. Her face broke out in a great grin, and suddenly, without warning, she reached up and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Their embrace broke after a moment, and the boy put his arm around her. They walked out of the club together. She didn't look back.

He was left standing in the middle of the dance floor, still clutching the flowers in one hand.

He'd waited so long, and now she'd never know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was okay to read... I don't think it was that good, personally, but I needed something to fuel my creativity while my writer's block cleared up. This is just a oneshot for a challenge. **

**Thanks for reading anyway! **


End file.
